Afraid of the Dark: Hold Me A sonfic
by missmurder83
Summary: Zack is afraid of the Dark. Freddy comforts him. I got bored so i wrote this at 12:30a.m. ZackFreddy fluffyness yay cuteness. Beware my filthy mouth...btw rated for saftey. Oneshot! Song is Hold Me By Weezer


Title: Afraid of the Dark

Summary: Zack is afraid of the dark and needs comfort from his best friend Sonfic to "Hold Me" by Weezer, cause they totally kick ass pardon my French!

Warnings: No like-y the slash no read-y this fic. Fluffy-ness! awwwwwwwww ok anyway, probably there will be cursing 'cause I have a filthy mouth. Sorry.

A/N: Weezer is totally awesome on this CD "Make Believe" It's awesome so I decided I will rite sonfics about it. I know I'm supposed to be writing my Innocent little game story…but I didn't want to type it so here u go!

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Freddy sighed heavily and waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. Yup, definitely a power outage and he was just lucky enough to be in a building with exclusively electronic doors.

"Everyone alright?" asked Summer from somewhere to his left. Everyone answered an annoyed "yes." For some weird reason, Freddy hadn't heard Zack's familiar voice beside him. He scowled at himself in the dark. He and Zack had been growing further apart the past few days…

"Dude, Zack, you alright?" Freddy asked quietly. He barely heard the reply.

"Yes," Zack said in an unusually high voice. Freddy could just imagine him tensing up beside me, his fist clenched around the hem of his shirt, trying to keep calm.

"What's wrong with you?" Freddy asked with genuine curiosity.

"Nothing" said Zack, his voice still high. Freddy nudged the brunette in the ribs playfully, a bit taken aback when Zack jumped and withdrew very quickly.

"Come _on_ just tell me." He begged.

"Promise you won't laugh? Or tell anyone?" Freddy nodded and mentally berated himself. It was like waving to a blind kid, which he had also done multiple times.

"Yeah." Zack took a deep breath beside him and whispered.

"I'm afraid of the dark, ok?"

_I am terrified of all things.  
Frightened of the dark.  
I am.  
You are taller than a mountain.  
Deeper than the sea.  
You are._

"Really?" asked Freddy, shocked. He had known Zack for years, and he had never known.

"You promised-"

"Yeah, yeah." Freddy paused, reaching out to his right. His hand landed on Zack's upper thigh and if anyone had been able to see him, they would have seen his face flush red.

_Hold me.  
Hold me.  
Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely_

His hands finally found the guitarist's wrists, and Freddy gently pulled him closer.

"Why doesn't a place like this have fucking flashlights?" Katie asked across the room. There was a small crash, and Zack jumped again, wrapping his arms around Freddy.

Several voices asked if she was ok and she grunted and said something along the lines of "Goddamn chair…" After several minutes quiet conversations resumed

"So, "Freddy began, realizing that Zack hadn't moved. "Why are you so afraid?"

"'Cause I…Brings back memories…" Muttered Zack, leaning into Freddy a bit more, his words muffled by the blonde's worn shirt.

"Like what?"

" Like…when you and I would tell those freaky ghost stories in the dark. They scared me more than you know." Just what Freddy wanted to hear. He had scarred his best friends for life. "Also…I never know if something is _there_ you know, if something or someone is reaching out to touch me. It's just freaky…"

_I was closer to you back then.  
I was happier.  
I was.  
You are fading further from me.  
Why don't you come home to me?_

"We were better friends back then…weren't we?" Freddy asked, having been suddenly bombarded with memories from their past. He felt Zack nod against his chest.

_Hold me.  
Hold me.  
Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely._

"I'm sorry…" Zack said. Freddy noticed the pitch of his voice was back to normal now. "I…miss you, you know." He said, still not releasing his hold. Freddy closed his eyes and ran his fingers through the other boy's hair.

"I miss you too."

_I am...  
I am...  
Cold._

Freddy smiled to himself, feeling Zack relax against him even more.

_Hold Me._

All the memories of him and Zack entered is mind again. They were practicing, and talking, laughing, fighting, running, breathing, sitting and doing homework, joking around, taking a bow on stage hand-in-hand…

He suddenly felt Something-or more someone's- hand in his own. He gripped back. Zack smiled, he knew it, he could see the red lips curving up in that smile that had always been there, a hand brushing dark hair out of darker eyes, to no avail.

Freddy's breathing slowed, letting sleep overtake him, head resting against the wall.

Zack's hand in his own.

He gave way to dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The power came back on, and Zack awoke. He was still grasping Freddy's hand, and the drummer stirred. His eyes slowly opened. He looked at Zack for only a second.

Still Zack saw it, that quiet understanding hidden in those beautifully hazel eyes.

"I love you too, Freddy." He whispered.

Freddy kissed him on the forehead and let his head fall back again, his eyes closed once again.

Zack thought maybe he could overcome his fear after all….

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

A/N: Hope you liked it! Be aware that I wrote this at checks watch twelve thirty at night, so please excuse any typos.

I'll be entering An Innocent Little Game stuff soon, I pwomise!

R&R, plz

Missmurder83 or the artist formerly know as CAT


End file.
